


Un vodka terrible

by HozierType



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Underage Drinking, mostly Deanoru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HozierType/pseuds/HozierType
Summary: Fue el brazo de Alex rodeando los hombros de Nico lo que apresuró a la rubia a abrir la botella de champagne e iniciar un consumo de alcohol que esperaba poder extender por el resto del evento (y puede que por el resto de su vida). No ayudó a su espíritu el hecho de que Chase le hiciera ojitos cada vez que volteaba a verlo.Sin embargo, esforzándose por mantener algo de fe en las enseñanzas de su madre (lo único bueno que es capaz de rescatar de ella) y así poder salvar algo de la velada, Karolina intenta concentrarse en todas las otras cosas buenas de la celebración. Cosas buenas que no sean el cabello recientemente rizado de Nico, ni la forma en que la luz de la tarde brillaba en sus ojos marrones, ni en cómo toda su apariencia de pixie gótica gritaba "refugio", pero de alguna forma era mucho más honesta que Karolina misma.





	Un vodka terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en la gala del capítulo 6 de la primera temporada.

Pese a la perfecta ventilación del edificio de Wizard, Karolina no puede evitar sentir que el aire en el interior está sobrecargado. Aunque también puede deberse a los crecientes sentimientos de pánico y desesperanza que la llevan agobiando desde que Gert y Molly interrumpieron su espontanea declaración a Nico. 

Si Karolina es honesta consigo misma, lo que ha llegado a entender como un movimiento peligroso, sabe que la decisión de vomitar sus sentimientos a la cara de la chica gótica puede no haber sido del todo imprevista. Si bien siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por la hija más pequeña del clan Minoru, últimamente estaba notando que la duración de sus miradas y su anhelo de cercanía física se habían incrementado en gran medida. Esto, junto con sus recientes descubrimientos en materia de diversidad sexual, dieron como resultado inevitable la decisión más impulsiva de toda su vida. Una decisión, por cierto, que no se siente muy capaz de volver a tomar. 

Y cuando Molly menciona que los Wilder contrataron la limusina para todos, a Karolina se le ocurre pensar (por primera vez) en la recepción que podría haber tenido su discurso, de haber llegado a completarlo. La idea de que el carácter tan explícitamente romántico de sus sentimientos por Nico fuera recibido por la dura pared del rechazo, y la posibilidad de algo incluso peor, la dejan lo suficientemente callada como para que las demás muchachas lo noten. Por suerte para la rubia, no insisten demasiado al respecto.

El estado de ánimo se mantuvo un poco raro entre las chicas mientras se preparaban para la gala y siguió así durante parte de su trayecto en la limusina, hasta que Alex y Chase entraron en el vehículo y evitaron a Karolina la obligación de intervenir en ninguna conversación. Fue el brazo de Alex rodeando los hombros de Nico lo que apresuró a la rubia a abrir la botella de champagne e iniciar un consumo de alcohol que esperaba poder extender por el resto del evento (y puede que por el resto de su vida). No ayudó a su espíritu el hecho de que Chase le hiciera ojitos cada vez que volteaba a verlo. 

Sin embargo, esforzándose por mantener algo de fe en las enseñanzas de su madre (lo único bueno que es capaz de rescatar de ella) y así poder salvar algo de la velada, Karolina intenta concentrarse en todas las otras cosas buenas de la celebración. Cosas buenas que no sean el cabello recientemente rizado de Nico, ni la forma en que la luz de la tarde brillaba en sus ojos marrones, ni en cómo toda su apariencia de pixie gótica gritaba "refugio", pero de alguna forma era mucho más honesta que Karolina misma. 

Para evitar obsesionarse con la presencia de Nico y, a su vez, no prestar demasiada atención a la hipócrita actuación de los padres, la rubia intentó dirigir sus pensamientos a la misión que tenían delante. Porque, aparentemente, había un punto en toda esta situación que no era el hermoso vestido de Nico, o su maquillaje perfecto, o su persona en general. Así, Karolina mantuvo su cabeza en los vídeos escondidos en los pisos superiores del edificio, a la vez que sus ideas se inclinaban a las copas que los camareros distribuían a su alrededor, hasta que cayó la noche.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció y la fiesta alcanzó su punto álgido, asegurando que la atención de los padres estaría totalmente enfocada en sus papeles de anfitriones, el grupo decidió movilizarse. 

"Okay, es hora de ir. Nico, ¿lista para llevarnos?" Dice Alex, liderando a la banda. Nico asiente ligeramente, pero antes de que puedan dar inicio a la empresa, Gert aparta a Karolina del resto de los chicos.

"Oye Karolina, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?" Y, una vez que están lo suficientemente lejos, le suelta. "Me preguntaba... ¿Te gusta Nico?"

La joven se queda en shock, seguramente inducido por el pánico, y echa una rápida mirada al grupo para asegurarse de que la chica gótica no hubiera oído nada. Antes de responder, Gert continúa. "Es sólo que, cuando entré a tu habitación, me pareció percibir algo... Por cierto, contarías con todo mi apoyo" Agrega su amiga rápidamente. 

Con este nuevo y terrorífico recordatorio de su estúpido enamoramiento, (porque, si fue tan fácil para Gert notarlo, ¿cuanto tiempo quedaba para que los demás lo supieran también?), Karolina levanta paredes a su alrededor y decide actuar con una mezquindad muy impropia de sí misma. 

"Si, ¿así podrás estar con Chase?"

"Disculpa, ¿qué?... No, no me gusta Chase... Es una locura" Gert niega, poniendo cara de incredulidad. Por un instante a la rubia se le ocurre que, en realidad, ambas están en lugares muy similares. 

"Podrías haberme engañado" Entonces se dirige al resto de sus amigos, evitando eficazmente mirar a Nico por primera vez en todo el día. "Oye Chase, tengo sed. ¿Deberíamos ir por bebidas?"

El chico le regala una sonrisa dulce, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido. Probablemente, debido a la nueva inclinación de Karolina por el alcohol. "Si, iré a ponerme a la cola"

Ella le agradece, y cuando Gert tiene la mirada de alguien que acaba de recibir una bofetada en la cara, recuerda cómo se sintió ver a Nico enrollándose con Alex. Esto sólo la lleva a ansiar llegar a la barra con más intensidad. 

La chica de cabello morado se recompone y, con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Karolina, dice "Bien. Que lo disfrutes... Pero sabes que no estás siendo sincera sobre quien te gusta de verdad"

"Bueno, tampoco tú". Responde mientras se dirige por el mismo camino que Chase, con la esperanza de escaquearse de él también, y así poder ahogar sus penas en soledad, como todos los demás gays reprimidos del mundo. Tal vez brinde por ellos también.

Mientras entra al edificio, intenta ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le dice que corra a disculparse con Gert, que posiblemente está igual de perdida que ella. Pronto llega a la conclusión de que lo mas efectivo sería ahogar esa voz, junto con las demás molestias de su cabeza, y buscar las respuestas a sus inseguridades en el fondo de la primera botella que vea. Encontrarse con los Yorkes (antes, la mejor mezcla entre amabilidad y rareza que Karolina conocía, y ahora, asesinos en serie) la empuja a caminar más rápido hacia el carrito de bebidas. 

Se siente agradecida de llegar a la azotea sin encontrar obstáculos, sin toparse con nadie, y sobre todo, sin perder el alcohol. Siente también, por algún motivo, que éste es el verdadero clímax de la noche, o al menos el que ella había estado esperando desde que entendió que, si alguien podía acurrucarse junto a Nico en una limusina, de seguro no sería ella. Y a la vez que da unos cuantos tragos ardientes al terrible vodka que robó de forma ingenua, y observa las luces de la ciudad a su alrededor, la puerta detrás de ella se abre. 

A Karolina no le toma demasiado tiempo deducir que es Chase quien vino a buscarla, y cuando voltea a mirarlo, ve en su rostro una sonrisa que dista demasiado de como se siente ella en el interior. Sin embargo, parece entender rápidamente que la rubia no está de humor para nada que no requiera del uso de una identificación falsa. 

El chico intenta que Karolina le cuente sus miserias, y ella sabe que está realmente interesado en ayudarla, pero por motivos de practicidad decide que la mejor alternativa sigue siendo el fuego liquido en su mano. Continúan con su charla, llena de negatividad y evasivas, hasta que por un torpe error de cálculo, la rubia acaba cayendo de la cornisa del gran edificio de Wizard. Afortunadamente (ella está lo suficientemente sobria como para entender cuan afortunada fue), en un desesperado intento de evitarle una muerte accidental, Chase le quitó el brazalete inhibidor de la muñeca.

Y en un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, en lugar de acabar convertida en una mancha de múltiples colores en la acera, varios pisos por debajo, la rubia se eleva hasta caer, otra vez, en el suelo firme de la azotea. 

Ya sea por a vivir una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte, por haberse quitado el brazalete y haber sentido el suave calor de la luz en su cuerpo, o por haber descubierto una nueva habilidad derivada de sus poderes, en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo, gran parte de la niebla que cubría la conciencia de Karolina había ya desaparecido. Y ver que Chase parecía igual de emocionado que ella, ayudó a que la rubia se sintiera un poco menos sola.

Hasta que al joven experto en electrónica se le ocurre que es una buena idea besarla, que el alivio que ambos sienten es suficiente como para incitar esa súbita muestra de afecto. Y si bien Karolina sabe que ella probablemente habría hecho lo mismo, si se tratara de una persona en concreto, y que la decisión está llevada (en parte) por su reciente casi-defunción, no puede evitar que tanto el beso como la mirada en los ojos de Chase que le sigue, le rompan un poco el corazón.

Después de todo, al final Chase acabará por notar la maravillosa oportunidad que tiene con Gert (una relación que Karolina preferiría estar fomentando, en lugar de tirarla abajo), mientras que, probablemente, Alex y Nico se aferrarán el uno al otro (una obvia deducción, ya que, para la rubia, la opción de aferrarse a Nico parece la única coherente). 

Con este panorama en mente, Karolina lamenta por un momento la pérdida del vodka terrible, y hace una nota mental para evitar esa marca en el futuro, mientras Chase le susurra que deberían volver a la gala.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y de ser así, sería de gran utilidad y conveniencia que dejaran comentarios o kudos. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
